Teenage Dream
by Karla-20
Summary: UA. Mi corazón se detiene cuando me miras, solo con tocarte, esto es real... Tu y yo seremos jóvenes por siempre!... Me haces sentir que vivo un sueño adolescente...


Hola! :) Aqui Karla Mirella *-* dejandoles un One-shot de mi pareja favorita! :3 jajaja bien esto es de mi cancion favorita de ella Teenage Dream - Katy Parry! :B jajaja si, me encanta!

Bueno, ojala les guste, que ami me encanto ! Ah! y ya estare publicando en losproximos dias la continuacion de **PPGZ RRBZ love? **:3 . Bien, pueden escuchar la song mientras lo leen o como quieran! (:

La cancion Teenage Dream no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

_**Teenage Dream**_

Brick y Momoko estaban en el auto convertible de él, conduciendo por la carretera para llegar a la playa, eran vacaciones, ya habían terminado la escuela, ambos tenían 17 años, y querían divertirse

Momoko: le daba la brisa del viento en la tarde, jugaba con su hermoso y largo cabello, entonces volteo y miro hacia Brick y le pregunto – Crees que me veo linda sin maquillaje? – le dijo mientras disfrutaba de la brisa

Brick: la miro de reojo y sonrió de lado

Momoko: vio su gesto y solo sonrió – Soy graciosa cuando intento hacer un chiste? – le dijo divertida

Brick: se rio – Ammm… no tanto – dijo bromeándole

Momoko: le dio un pequeño codazo – Tonto… – volteo con su ceño fruncido, pero sonrió (Se que me aceptas siempre como soy) volteo y se recostó un poco en su asiento, vio a Brick y empezó a jugar con su gorra, entonces recordó que antes de conocerlo, ella era un completo desastre, y cuando lo conoció fue de una manera extraña

~Flashback~

Momoko: iba corriendo por los pasillos de toda la escuela ya en la hora de clases terminada, era viernes, y con muchos papeles que eran sus tareas pasadas que no había entregado buscaba a los profesores, entonces paro un momento frente al gimnasio al escuchar unos golpes, la puerta estaba media abierta y decidió asomarse para ver lo que pasaba, entonces un rubor se presento en su rostro al ver a un chico con el torso desnudo golpeando un saco de arena, se veía muy fuerte y apuesto

Brick: paro de golpear el saco y dijo – No te han dicho que espiar a la gente es de mal educación? – volteo la cabeza mirando a la chica que estaba ahí, su mirada era un poco fría

Momoko: toda su cara se puso roja y entro para decir – Yo no estoy espiándote! – grito muy avergonzada

Brick: volteo completamente y sonrió de lado – Entonces que hacías ahí? – dijo viéndola

Momoko: Bue…no p…pues… yo… – estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabia que decir

Brick: se acercó lentamente a ella y le dijo – Creo que no deberías estar aquí – la miro a los ojos

Momoko: se sonrojo un poco por tenerlo tan cerca – Si, ya me tengo que ir – volteo pero su suerte fue otra – Ah! – resbalo dejando caer muchos papeles al suelo

Brick: vio que cayo, así que decidió ayudarla recogiendo sus papeles – Que torpe eres – le dijo burlón viendo en uno de los papeles su nombre – Momoko…

Momoko: Claro que no! – le grito, mientras recogía sus papeles, vio a lo lejos una maleta que decía el nombre del chico – Brick… – toco la mano de él, esto los hizo sonrojarse y a ella sacar su mano quitándole el papel, entonces recogió todo rápido, se levanto sonrojada y le dijo – Gra…gracias… emm… Adiós! – salió corriendo del gimnasio muy avergonzada, dejando a Brick solo

Brick: se levanto y vio su mano, en verdad esa chica le había parecido muy hermosa, pero él no era de demostrar sentimientos

~Fin del Flashback~

Momoko: se sonrojo un poco y lo miro, este le sonrió y ella también le dio una sonrisa – Cada febrero tu serás mi San Valentín – le dijo divertida

Brick: rio un poco – Enserio? – le dijo mirándola

Momoko: Si! – respondió feliz entonces se recostó un poco mirando todo el paisaje que había, luego volteo a verlo, le sonrió, entonces empezó a acariciar su rostro, jalo un poco su camiseta y se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla, le susurro en el oído – Tu y yo… – se alejó de él, levanto los brazos y grito – Seremos jóvenes por siempre! – tiro su cabeza para atrás (Tu me haces sentir que vivo en un sueño adolescente) pensó y rio un poco, entonces una camioneta con 4 chicos se acercaba al auto rojo de Brick

Chico: Hola preciosa! – grito con sus amigos

Momoko: comenzó a reírse y saludaba a los chicos

Brick: vio un poco molesto lo que pasaba y acelero, dejando a los chicos atrás

Momoko: vio esto y volteo mirándolo – Estas celoso? – lo miro divertida

Brick: Claro que no! – se sonrojo un poco

Momoko: vio su sonrojo y lo abrazo por el cuello, le dio un beso cerca de los labios y luego volvió a sentarse normal

Brick: sonrió y la miro, luego volvió su vista al camino, y vio que ya habían llegado – Llegamos – le dijo viendo a todos sus amigos en un grupo junto con sus autos

Momoko: sonrió y dijo – Llegamos a Cali! – se refería a California, bajo y se encontró con sus amigos y los saludo a todos, estaba emocionada

Brick: llego y abrazo a Momoko por la espalda, y comenzó a besar su cuello

Momoko: recibía los besos de él, entonces volteo y le dijo – Vamos al motel – de una forma muy sensual

Brick: jalo su brazo y se dirigieron al motel que estaba a unos metros de ahí, pidió la llave del cuarto

Momoko: jalo el cuello se la camiseta de él y le beso el cuello

Brick: abrió la puerta de la habitación y tiro a Momoko a la cama

Momoko: le saco la camiseta y ella se saco su polo que traía, quedando en un sujetador negro

Brick: empezó a besar su cuello y luego su cuerpo

Momoko: acariciaba la espalda de el – Te amo… – susurro en su oído (Finalmente encontré la pieza que me faltaba)

Brick: la beso apasionadamente y le dijo – Eres preciosa, yo te adoro – beso su cuello

Momoko: (Ahora estoy completa) gimió un poco al sentir que Brick bajo sus jeans

Brick: No olvides que siempre te amare – le dijo mientras se unían

Momoko: lo abrazo fuertemente – No lo hare… – le dijo mientras lo sentía

Cuando terminaron de hacer su acto de amor, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la playa, era ya tarde, todos sus amigos se estaban divirtiendo, así que decidieron entrar también, Momoko se saco el polo y quedo en short y Brick se quito la camiseta, corrieron al mar y se zambulleron

Momoko: (Vamos a ir hasta el final de la noche) salió del agua

Brick: la cargo levantándola y la miro a los ojos – Eres hermosa

Momoko: enredo sus piernas en el (Mi corazón se detiene cuando me miras) – Gracias – lo beso (Solo con tocarte) – Oh esto es real – dijo juntando su frente con la de el

Brick: Claro que es real – le beso la frente

Momoko: lo vio a los ojos – No puedo estar sin ti – dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de el

Brick: la abrazo – Yo tampoco… – le beso la cabeza y la dejo parada, todos salieron del mar y fueron a la arena corriendo, por que habían hecho una fogata

Momoko: corrió trepándose en la espalda de Brick – Tu! Me haces sentir que vivo en un sueño adolescente – lo abrazo

Brick: Es porque eso vivimos – le sonrió y la bajo

Momoko: se paro en frente de el y se acerco a su cabeza – Lo sé… – le dijo despacio y lo beso rápidamente, luego fueron al motel y se dirigieron a la piscina que había adentro

Brick: se había metido – Salta! – le grito sonriéndole

Momoko: estaba dudando, hasta que decidió – Esta bien! – salto y se encontró con Brick bajo el agua, entonces se acercó a él y lo beso

Brick: la apego a su cuerpo y empezaron a girar dentro de la piscina

Momoko: salió junto con el a la superficie – Nunca miremos atrás… – lo besó, se separo de el – Me lo prometes?

Brick: Te lo juro – la besó nuevamente quedándose ahí por un largo tiempo

Momoko: (Me haces sentir que vivo un sueño adolescente, ahora sé que…) – Tu y Yo seremos jóvenes por siempre! – lo abrazo

* * *

Emmm... no soy buena escribiendo lemmon... O.O ... por eso salio asi xd

Reviews? c:


End file.
